


After the Rescue

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [10]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: They saved Scott but why was he taken.





	After the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

After the Rescue

“How is he,” she asked as Elizabeth Braddock emerged looking concerned. Scott’s physical injuries were minor but he had been extremely confused when they rescued him. She could see Logan tensing he was expecting the worse.

“His memories of his abduction were erased but I managed to pull up a few fragments,” Elizabeth said shaking her head. “They were asking about a Shield prison and Mystique but that is all I could recover.” She saw Logan sprint from the room to call Fury. She could easily see the danger Xavier had been adamant that Mystique had to be contained.

“Do what you can for him,” She said to the other woman as she turned to follow Logan. She arrived to see him already speaking to a grave faced fury. “Mystique is free isn’t she.” She said on seeing the director of Shield’s face.

“Yes, they hit us hard several unknown mutants including a female who shares Magneto’s powers.” Fury said as an image appeared of a dark haired woman hurling aside the tanks. “While they took Mystique someone broke into a secure shield facility and stole classified information.” She got the impression it wasn’t a slip that he’d intentionally let them know about the other raid. “If you hear anything Logan let us know.”

She turned and left the room to allow them to talk privately she needed to contact Professor Xavier to let him know about this latest development. She knew he and Jean would be relieved that Scott was alright but the fact Mystique was now free was going to worry him. He still hadn’t told them the story of why Mystique had to be locked up except for alluding to the future tragedy he was trying to prevent. She hoped he’d finally give them an answer. “Storm, wait I need to speak with Professor Xavier myself.” Elizabeth called coming up behind her. “Scott is sleeping at the moment but I want to ask Xavier’s advice on how to reconstruct the face of the telepath who did this so we can be prepared for them in the future.

“Then let us go contact him.” She said knowing she wouldn’t get information form Xavier about Mystique with Psylocke there. The Professor clearly trusted her but he was even more tight lipped around her than he was them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
